Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to input devices, and more specifically to keyboards, systems, and methods for inputting and manipulating information, such as electronic devices including computers, etc., which is designed in such a manner as to improve or optimize the ergonomics for a human user.
Background Art
Some known standard computer keyboards have a layout derived from typewriters. As such, the layout of such known keyboards is based on decisions that had more to do with the mechanics of the original devices, rather than a deliberate human centric design. Repetitive Strain Injury and Ulnar Nerve Injury are commonly attributed to the poor ergonomics of standard keyboards, due to the unnatural angle at which a user's wrists must be positioned to interact with them.
Some known devices and methods for improving the ergonomics of keyboards include embodiments that improve the lateral angle at which the wrists meet the keyboard by separating the keyboard into two primary sections, and angling each section at between 10-14 degrees from perpendicular. Such keyboards, however, also typically require a user's wrists to be extended (angled upwards), which research indicates to be detrimental. Further, they maintain the staggered row layout first found in typewriters. Finally, they commonly include a supplementary key section, which is angled at perpendicular (0 degrees), which requires lateral ulnar deviation to use from the resting position of the right wrist.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices to better meet the needs of users of computer keyboards.